bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Love Lost, Love Forgotten: Cody Pepper: Chapter 1: Noticed At Last
http://i365.photobucket.com/albums/oo93/RedGirl87/CodyPepper.png "Read the writing on the wall... With truth came a great fall... Breath life back into my soul... Make me whole..." ♣♠♣ Noticed At Last I walked into the caf with two things on my mind: lunch and wondering what Derby was going to say to me. Normally, I would have chatted to Anita while I waited in line, but she beat Peanut in a bike race a week ago, so she hangs out with her new Greaser friends. Instead, I looked over to the Prep table, and watched Derby talk to some friends. He was the youngest clique leader ever, because when he joined the Preps, since Harrington House was donated by his father, that meant, Derby had to take the leader role. The old leader was annoyed by this, but who cares what he thinks. Derby was a great leader, and smarter than the last one. When Edna served me, I forced myself to smile, but really I wanted to puke. She said it was split liver pea stew surprise, but it looked like cream of vomit to me. I walked over to the Prep table and sat down. I'm not one of them, but I do hang out with them. I live in Old Bullworth Vale like them, but not on the rich side. My Mum brought me a loud of Aquaberry, because she earned a loud of money with her last portfolio, she's a fashion designer. She isn't a hugely famous one, she just provides outfits for smaller fashion shows. "You're not really going to eat that rubbish, are you Cody?" Derby asked, glancing over at me. I had the spoon raised to my mouth, about to eat the disgusting stew. I lowered my spoon and looked behind me, to see if there was another Cody behind me eating something, there wasn't. He was actually talking to me! He's ignored me for like four years, and he speaks to me now! "Um... no... I was just acting like I was..." I said, blushing. I placed the spoon back in the bowl, and pushed the tray away from me. I listen to Derby talk for like ten minutes, I didn't care what he said, because that accent made it sound like poetry. It was Bif's idea to get some decent food, so we decided to go to one of the cafes in Old Bullworth Vale. It was just me, Pinky, Derby, Bif and Chad. Bif was trying to act all cool, just because he'd won his first tournament boxing match. "And, don't you ladies worry, if any greaseballs try anything, us men will sort them out," Bif said, acting like a macho man or something. I sort of found this act sort of annoying. We ate lunch, together, Derby actually talked to me again. I think it was about him doing some boxing training, I just nodded my head and smiled, complimenting him at all the right parts. We cut class in the afternoon, and hung out in the park. When I went home for the weekend, Mum ran into the hallway, holding a blue vest and her jewellery box. "Cody! Thank god! Where have you been? You should have been home a hour ago!!" she yelled, looking like she was having a nervous breakdown. She put the jewellery box on the stairs, then pulled my aquaberry vest off me, with my shirt. "The Harringtons invited us over for dinner!" "Mum!!" I yelled, as she pulled the blue vest over my head. "I just got here!" "The Harringtons!!" she yelled, almost shaking me. She grabbed me, and put her best diamond pearl drop choker around my neck. "Ow!! Mum!! What about them?!" I yelled, trying to shove her away from me. "You never listen do you!!?" she yelled back. She retrieved the matching earrings from her jewellery box, and placed them in my hands. "Put them on, and brush your hair!" She ran up stairs, to put some make up on. As I looked in the mirror in the hallway, I realised who she was talking about. I'd be going to Derby's house, that's why Mum was freaking out so much. Usually, no one living on this side of Old Bullworth Vale gets invited to the Harrington's house. I put the earrings on, then walked into the kitchen, and found that Mum had left a hair brush on the kitchen table. ♣♠♣ ♣♠♣ We left the house, after Mum had changed twice. She lectured me all the way to the house, I just stared out of the car window. I didn't need to be told how to act around Derby. I was sat in the passenger seat, because Mum was frightened of car crashes, she wanted to make sure she could see me at all times. "And, don't spill any food on your clothes!" Mum lectured. "Cody! Are you listening?" "Yes, Mum," I replied, still staring out the window. "Then, what did I just say?" she demanded. I took a deep breath. "Be nice to Derby, don't do anything that could be considered bad manners, don't speak unless spoken to, and don't spill food down myself!" I repeated, then exhaling. Mum remained quiet for the rest of the car ride, because she had nothing left to lecture me about. She couldn't accuse me of not listening, either. We drove up the drive way of the Harrington estate, the house was huge! I knew Derby was rich, but I didn't think his family had that much money! When we walked through the front door, I was amazed, we could probably fit our whole house in the entrance hall. "Caroline! Good to see you!" Mr Harrington said, greeting Mum. "Oh, and Cody to! Derby is in the gardens." I took that as a order, rather than casual conversation. So, I walked back outside, and explored the gardens. It reminded me of the book me and Anita read once, called Secret Garden. I eventually found him, he was sat under a gazebo, near a fountain. The fountain had rose petals floating in the water. The gazebo itself, had roses growing up it. "Hi," I said, shyly. Derby looked up at me, he actually looked bored. I walked towards the gazebo. "Mind if I sit down?" I asked. "Sure," he replied. Author's Notes ♣♠♣ Since it was mentioned in Revenge, that Cody had a past with Derby, I figured I should write about the summer they where dating, so the story Acceptance would make sense. Oh, and the four line poem at the top, yes I wrote it myself. Line one and two is about Derby, and three and four are about Gary. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts